


Nice Catch!

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Flying, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Wanda is practicing flying and loses her concentration.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 20
Collections: Little Black Dress Flash 2020





	Nice Catch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Wanda was focusing on staying in the air. Her powers were keeping her aloft, but it felt unnatural and fragile. She was trying not to look at the streets of National City far below her. Wanda tried not to think about how only a moment’s lapse in concentration could send her plummeting to her death.

Too late.

She started to fall. Wanda fought against the panic. Red hex magic flickered in her hands. It slowed her down for a moment or two, but then she lost it and was falling again.

Then she wasn’t falling anymore. She was safe in the arms of Kara Danvers. Wanda wrapped her arms around her savior. Not daring to let go.

“How is flying practice going?” Kara asked. It wasn’t mean or sarcastic, she genuinely wanted to know how it went before Wanda started to fall.

“It was going better than last time. Then I started thinking about what would happen if I lost my concentration.”

“And that was what made you lose your concentration?” Kara asked.

Wanda nodded. “Yes.”

Kara flew them back towards the apartment the two of them shared together. They’d been together for a year now and moving in together had just seemed like the right thing to do. For the first time since Pietro died, Wanda didn’t feel lonely.

Once they returned to the apartment it took Kara a split second to change from the blue top and red skirt of Supergirl into her everyday clothing.

Wanda put her arms around Kara and slowly kissed her. “Thanks for the catch and also not hovering over me.”

“I was listening,” Kara admitted as she put her hands on Wanda’s waist. Her touch was lite, necessary for someone as strong as her.

“I know, but you would have come flying in for anyone that was falling. That’s why I need to keep practicing. So that when you fall, I can catch you.”

Kara rested her forehead against Wanda’s and smiled.


End file.
